I Am Different
by AngeliaClarissa
Summary: Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah takdirku, mahluk-mahluk itu adalah temanku, mereka selalu ada dimana-mana, membuatku takut. kadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah aku normal? apakah aku berbeda dari yang lain? apakah tubuh ini benar-benar milikku? tentu saja, karena ... aku berbeda.
1. Prolog

I AM DIFFERENT ANGELIA CLARISSASASUSAKU2017 HOROR MISTERY

Katakan padaku bahwa aku bukan manusia yang normal ...

Mereka bilang aku gila ...

Caci maki itu ...

Aku mencoba menulikan pendengaranku ...

Selalu saja ...

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum paksa menatap satu persatu wajah mereka.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku, saat mereka tiba-tiba muncul disamping ku ...

Mahluk itu ... Mereka selalu saja menggangguku.

••••

KOBARAN api semakin merajalela, satu persatu orang mulai melempari obor mereka pada tumpukan jerami itu, dan tanpa hitungan jam tumpukan itu ludes termakan oleh api. Jeritan tangisan melengking dengan sangat hebat. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan hanya bisa menyoraki wanita yang malangnya menjadi korban pada malam ini, dengan sebuah cacian yang pasti membuat orang yang mendengarkan nya akan menutup telinga mereka dengan kuat. Tubuhnya diikat pada sebuah tiang dengan sangat kuat, kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit, semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan menjijikan serta sulit diartikan.

Tidak ada kata iba disana, hanya ada sebuah jeritan penderitaan yang ada disana. Orang-orang terlihat berbondong-bondong mengambil beberapa tumpukan jerami, melemparnya dengan paksa. Hingga tak heran jika tumpukan jerami itu mengenai tubuh wanita tersebut. Bulan purnama bersinar dengan sangat terang, wanita itu terlihat menangis dengan sangat kencang. Namun sama sekali tidak ada yang menghiraukan.

"Bakar!!! Bakar!!"

Seperti itu lah gemuruh sorakan yang orang-orang itu lemparkan pada wanita malang itu, tiba-tiba datang seorang pria dengan membawa tong kecil yang berisikan minyak tanah. Orang-orang itu terlihat sangat bahagia sekaligus puas melihat apa yang dibawa oleh pria tersebut, wajah pria itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan, wajahnya dipenuhi oleg goresan benda tajam. Tangan kekarnya membuka tutup tong kecil itu, mengangkatnya tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, pria itu menyiramkan minyak tanah tersebut hingga mengenai tubuh wanita itu. Kobaran api semakin besar, sorakan kembali terdengar.

"Lepaskan aku!!"

Kini wanita itu mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melawan, tapi apa daya. Tubuhnya terikat dengan sangat kuat pada sebuah tiang yang terbuat dari kayu itu. keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening, entah kenapa. Wanita itu terlihat mengambil napas sejenak. Matanya terlihat sangat merah, akibat terkena siraman minyak tanah yang pria itu siramkan tadi. Mungkin sebentar lagi, wanita itu tidak akan dapat melihat seperti orang normal lainnya.

"Kau hanya seorang pelacur!!"

Satu persatu orang terlihat berjalan maju, mengeluarkan caci makian andalan mereka masing-masing, wanita malang itu hanya bisa menatap tajam pada wanita yang baru saja mengucapkan kata pelacur padanya.

"Desa ini sangat melarang apa yang telah terjadi pada mu!!!"

Pria dengan penutup kepala yang berbahan dasarkan kain itu berbicara, semua orang bersorak setuju dengan pendapat pria tersebut, wanita itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ingin sekali ia melawan, tapi waktunya sama sekali tidak cukup. Perlahan kobaran api itu mulai padam.

"Dengar!!!"

Inilah yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu, wanita itu akhirnya memulai pembelaan terhadap dirinya. Di tangan seluruh warga desa, masing-masing memegang sebuah senjata tajam yang sangat berbahaya. Senjata itu sejak awal sengaja mereka beri sebuah cairan berupa racun ular yang sangat mematikan. Kejam bukan?.

"tujuh belas tahun kemudian, Aku akan kembali dengan dendam ku pada kalian!!" wanita itu mengecamkan, semua warga tertawa dengan renyah. Mereka hanya menganggap apa yang diucapkan oleh wanita itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon untuk anak kecil.

"Kau terlalu kotor Kora ... "

Pria dengan tubuh kekar itu menyeringai aneh, tangan kekarnya kembali mengangkat tong biru yang berisikan minyak tanah tersebut, lalu menyiraminya kembali pada pinggiran tiang. Tangan nya meraih tas kecil yang ia bawa, tangan itu mengambil sebuah kardus kecil yang berisikan korek api. Pria itu mengambil satu satu batang korek api, lalu mengesekkan nya pada pematik.

Tangan kekar itu dengan mudah menjatuhkan batang korek api itu di atas tanah yang sudah di sirami oleh minyak tanah, kobaran api kembali menyala, kini lebih besar. Orang-orang yang ada di sana terlonjak kaget saat melihat api itu kembali menyala, keadaan kembali riuh, sorakan demi sorakan menggema dengan sangat hebat. Tubuh wanita itu tenggelam di dalam kobaran api.

"Arggghh!!" jeritan itu terdengar, mereka yang menyaksikan. Hanya bisa menutup telinga mereka dengan sangat kuat, jeritan itu benar-benar mampu membuat pendengaran siapapun menjadi rusak. Angin kencang menerbangkan seluruh dedaunan kering yang ada di atas tanah. Tanah seolah bergetar dengan sangat hebat, keadaan menjadi ricuh, wanita itu terus menerus berteriak. Seolah mengatakan jika penderitaan yang ia terima sangatlah menyakitkan.

Wanita itu kembali berteriak hebat, orang-orang yang ada disekitaran nya hanya menatap datar wanita itu, sesekali menutup kembali telinga mereka menggunakan kedua telapak tangan.

Semua mata menyaksikan nya, tubuh wanita itu menggeliat dengan resah pada tiang, berusaha menahan rasa sakit akibat kobaran api yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Kulit yang dulunya putih seperti salju. Kini menjadi melepuh, bau busuk tercium dengan sangat jelas, mereka menutupi indra penciuman mereka menggunakan telapak tangan. Bau busuk ini benar-benar sangat menyengat. Timbul perasaan aneh di dalam benak semua warga desa. Kobaran api itu semakin membesar, apakah ini sebuah kutukan?

tubuh itu seketika berubah menjadi sebuah abu. Angin kencang menerbangkan butiran abu itu, dapat ditebak. Jika arwah wanita itu tidak akan pernah tenang. Warga desa hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan butiran abu itu berterbangan dengan sangat bebas.

Sedangkan pria yang menggunakan penutup kepala tadi, berjalan maju. Melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri tiang itu, aneh. Kenapa tiang kayu ini tidak terbakar? Padahal, kayu ini adalah kayu yang sangat mudah terbakar. Timbul rasa curiga pada diri mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua menatap risih tiang tersebut.

Tangan keriput itu meraih sisa-sisa abu wanita itu tadi, diraihnya sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di dalam saku kecil nya, menaruh sisa-sisa abu itu ke dalam kotak.

Ia lapisi kotak tersebut dengan selembar kain, lalu menggali lubang kecil menggunakan kedua tangannya, menggubur kotak tersebut. Tangan pria itu mengintruksi para warga untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Kita harus kembali ... Aku berharap ini bukan sebuah malapetaka."

Pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala desa itu kembali berucap, warga desa hanya bisa menganggukan kepala. Semilir angin tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tiang tersebut, Apakah ini akan menjadi sebuah malapetaka?.

 _To be continue_

 _ini ga tau astaga :( kenapa jadi blod dengan sendiri nya, gak mau kaya biasa? hiks sedih, auk ah. eloo, kenali angel author baru disini :) semoga suka ya._


	2. Bab 1

SUARA DENTINGAN Alat peninjau jantung terus menerus berdenting, detak jantung itu berdetak dengan perlahan. Tubuh itu terbaring dengan lemas di atas brankar rumah sakit, serta penuh dengan alat bantu pernapasan, jarum infus tercancap dengan sempurna pada permukaan kulit tangan itu. Di samping tubuh itu, dua orang gadis terlihat berdiri di sana. Mata mereka menantap tubuh itu dengan pandangan iba, air mata seketika keluar dari mata mereka.

"Tou-san ..., " cicit salah satu gadis tersebut, air matanya tidak kuasa ia bendung lagi, "Ino ... " gadis itu menyahut teman nya yang berada di samping nya dengan terisak, gadis yang bernama Ino itu hanya bisa terdiam, ia hanya bisa menatap iba teman nya itu dengan pandangan iba.

"Sudahlah Sakura, Semuanya akan baik-baik saja ... " perempuan berambut pirang itu berucap, guna menenangkan teman nya itu. Sementara perempuan yang bernama Sakura tersebut masih saja terisak dengan dalam. Tangannya meraih tangan sang ayah yang terasa sangat dingin, manik hijau itu memandang wajah sang ayah yang terlihat sangat pucat bagai mayat, tangisan demi tangisan terdengar.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut, membuat Sakura serta Ino terlonjak kaget. Ino serta Sakura masih diam di tempat, pintu tersebut kemudian terbuka. Menampakkan sosok perempuan dengan pakaian serba putih, tangan nya terlihat membawa sebuah papan yang berisikan laporan-laporan penting.

"Permisi, maaf ... Tapi pasien harus beristirahat" kata sosok itu yang di ketehui adalah seorang perawat. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala nya pelan. Menundukan kepala, Ino menopang tubuh Sakura keluar dari ruangan.

WAKTU TERUS berjalan, jarum jam terlihat menunjukan pukul 12 malam, ada yang aneh dengan rumah sakit ini. Sangat aneh, lampu yang ada di sekitaran koridor terlihat redup, Sakura masih menundukan kepala nya, Ino menatap risih pada sekitaran koridor. Bulu kuduk nya seketika berdiri. Angin kencang tiba-tiba melintas, jantung nya berdegung dengan sangat kencang. Mata nya melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia hanya menelan ludah dengan paksa.

"Sakura ..." Ino menyahut kecil hampir seperti bisikan, Sakura yang tersadar ada yang memanggil nya. Mendongakan kepalanya, matanya terlihat sembam. Air mata nya terkuras habis karena menangis terlalu lama, Sakura terisak. Ia menggusap sisa air mata yang ada di pelupuk mata secara paksa.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya, Ino terdiam sejenak. Tangan nya memengang bahu Sakura dengan kuat, Sakura dapat meliat raut wajah ino yang terlihat ketakutan. Ia menatap ino, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah memberitahukan jika semua nya baik-baik saja. Ino mengangguk ragu, gadis pirang itu berusaha menahan rasa takutnya. Tangannya mencekram bahu Sakura dengan kuat.

Sakura menatap ujung koridor, begitu gelap. Sangat gelap, Ino hanya mampu berdiri di belakang tubuh Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak mengenakan di sana, namun ia mencoba untuk tenang. Bisikan demi bisikan terdengar, Sakura memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin. Tiba-tiba Ino memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang sehingga membuat gelojak aneh pada tubuh Sakura.

"Hey ..."

Bukan langkah kaki yang terdengar, namun sebuah bisikan kecil. Entah kenapa, keadaan rumah sakit tiba-tiba menjadi sepi. Tidak ada yang berlalu melewati koridor itu, bahkan seorang pun tidak ada yang bertugas di sekitaran rumah sakit. Ino panik, ia dengan terburu-buru meraih kenop pintu ruang rawatayah Sakura namun sayang, pikiranya kembali pada perawat tadi, kemana dia?

Terkunci. Keringat dingin berjatuhan dari pelipis nya, Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkan nya dengan perlahan.

Pendengaran Sakura menajam saat mendengar kikikan aneh. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, Sakura memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri koridor yang cukup gelap itu.

wajar-wajar saja jika rumah sakit ini sepi. Karena rumah sakit ini jauh dari kota, dua hari yang lalu seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi nya. Namun sayang, kebahagian itu sirna saat sang ayah jatuh sakit secara tiba-tiba. Saat menginap di sebuah vila yang berdekatan dengan desa tempat tinggal ayahnya dulu.

Sepatu putihnya menapaki lantai itu dengan perlahan, Ino berjalan mengekori Sakura dari belakang. Hawa tak mengenakan dapat Sakura rasakan. Dalam pikiran Ino terbesit sebuah ide. Ia berhenti sebentar, sementara Sakura terus menerus berjalan menelusuri lorong yang amat gelap itu. Entah, sadar atau tidak Sakura meninggalkan Ino begitu saja di belakang.

Ino masih sibuk dengan pemikiranya sendiri, tangannya bergetar dengan hebat saat membuka tas milik Sakura yang tidak sengaja ia bawa, Kebetulan yang sangat, ia menemukan satu buah senter kecil. Jari jempol nya menggeser tembol on, angin kencang tiba-tiba melewati dirinya. Akan tetapi gadis pirang itu coba menepis semua pikiran negatif nya tentang hal-hal mistis. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal saat senter itu tidak kunjung hidup. Ia membanting-banting pelan senter itu pada telapak tangan nya, namun sayang tidak berhasil.

Ino terus berusaha menghidupan senter itu, segala cara ia coba. Sadarkah ia jika ada hawa-hawa yang tidak mengenakkan berada di sekelilingnya. Tetes demi tetes keringat berjatuhan, lampu tiba-tiba menyala, namun kemudian padam. Ino tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut.

Lampu senter itu menyala, ino menghela napas lega. Ia sodorkan seter tersebut ke depan, berjalan dengan perlahan. Jantung nya berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

"Aaaaaaa!!!!" pekikan itu menggema hampir di seluruh sudut rumah sakit, gadis itu berteriak dengan histeris tatkala melihat wanita dengan wajah yang sangat hancur serta sangat pucat, kedua matanya bolong. Rambut hitam panjang nya tergerai hingga di atas lantai, bau busuk yang sangat menyengat benar-benar menggangu pernapasan gadis pirang itu. Ino berjalan mudur, keringat dingin berjatuhan bagai hujan.

Tanganya bergetar,

Senter yang ia pengeng jatuh seketika. Gelap. Beginilah keadaanya, tanpa sengaja kaki Ino menginjak senter yang ia bawa. Alhasil ia tersungkur di atas lantai, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berdiri, yang ia lakukan adalah menangis.

Tangisan nya pecah, saat ada satu tangan yang memengang bahunya secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh gadis itu terlihat gemetaran, ia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Hei Ino?"

Sepertinya Ino mengenali suara itu, dengan ragu ia mendongakan kepalanya. Ino memperhatikan kembali keadaan sekitar secara bergantian, ia merasakan ada yang aneh. Aneh? Ya, tadinya lampu koridor ini sempat padam, namun kenapa kembali menyala? Dan, kemana wanita itu pergi? Banyak pertanyaan di dalam benak kepalanya, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumah sakit ini.

Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan ragu, memastikan siapa orang yang telah memanggil namanya. Ino menaikan alisnya sebelah, ia memandang bingung orang itu.

"Mungkin ini hanya ilusiku saja ..."

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan diriku" tanya orang itu, Ino tersenyum simpul, mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bokongnya pelan guna membersihkan debu yang menempel pada celana panjang yang ia pakai.

"Tidak," jawab Ino singkat, tangan nya mengelap keringat yang membanjiri pada pelipis, " Hei Sakura, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya ino kebingungan, pasalnya rumah sakit ini benar-benar sangat aneh. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah menemui rumah sakit seperti ini, bulu kuduk Ino tiba-tiba berdiri saat memikirkan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hm sebenarnya—"

 ** _To be continue_**

 **A/N : Hai, angel balik lagi. krisarnya ya**


End file.
